After the Wedding
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Spoilers : Trip talks T’Pol out of returning to Vulcan to get married. But changes come to T’Pol that she can’t handle alone.
1. Chapter 1

After the Wedding

by red rooster dawn

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Spoilers : Trip talks T'Pol out of returning to Vulcan to get married. But changes come to T'Pol that she can't handle alone.

Sceneone

Captain Archer didn't like what he was seeing on the bridge. His first officer, Sub Commander T'Pol was behaving very emotionally. It was something he never expected to see.

He thought Vulcans didn't have emotions or at least they didn't admit to having them. But what worried him the most was that she wasn't getting along with Trip. He couldn't have his two senior officers not getting along.

It was bad for crew morale. He thought about it for awhile before deciding it might be better if he talked to Trip about what was going on between the two of them. He asked Trip to join him in his ready room.

"What's going on Commander?" asked Archer.

"Sir?" replied Trip a bit surprised.

"What's going on between you and T'Pol. I know the two of you aren't the best of friends, but you both have managed to work together in the past. What's the story Trip? What's going on?" asked Archer.

"I don't know Sir. I haven't a clue. I thought we had reached a new level of understanding a few weeks ago, but now ..... I don't know." replied Trip quietly.

"Well, what's changed between now and then?" asked Archer.

"Sir, I really don't know. If you like, I can get together with her to see if we can talk about it and come to an understanding." responded Trip.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that transmission you intercepted, Trip?" asked Archer.

"I don't think so Sir. The transmission was something that was very personal to her. I thought she resolved it quite well." answered Trip.

"Well see what you can find out Trip. See if we can help her in any way." responded Archer. "A solemn Vulcan was bad enough, but an emotional and angry one is much worse."

"Yes Sir." replied Trip.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Wedding

by red rooster dawn

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Spoilers : Trip talks T'Pol out of returning to Vulcan to get married. But changes come to T'Pol that she can't handle alone.

Scene two

T'Pol was sitting quietly in her quarters trying to meditate. It had become very difficult lately as she was being overwhelm with emotions. It always seemed to come back to the last few months she had spent on the Enterprise.

The time when she had decided not to go back to Vulcan. She hadn't fully understood the ramifications of her decision. She couldn't understand why she needed to get married at that time anyway.

She didn't understand why the marriage couldn't have waited until she had returned from her mission on the Enterprise. When she finally contacted her parents, they told her she needed to get married because she was rapidly nearing the coming of age.

One of the by products of coming of age was she soon would be experiencing Parn Far for the first time, she would lose all control of her emotions and her sexual urges would be uncontrollable. If she didn't take care of this she could go insane and/or possibly die.

Since she had decided to forego the arrange marriage she did have an alternative according to her parents. She had to find herself a champion.

Someone who she would be under his protection and guidance. She would have to bond with him. He would have to be able to fulfill her sexual needs to satisfy the Parn Far.

T'Pol knew she had to take care of this matter very soon. Every day now it was getting harder and harder to control her emotions and Commander Tucker wasn't making her life any easier.

She had taken great pleasure in berating him when he hadn't been able to control his animalistic behavior towards an alien female on a sexual level. He had somehow gotten himself pregnant.

In reality she had been jealous that Commander Tucker had engaged in sexual relations with someone other then her. Also she had wished she was the one who was pregnant, though she wasn't sure why. For some reason the thought of carrying a child inside her was intoxicating.

Since that time Commander Tucker had taken every opportunity to tease her whenever she lost control. And it seemed that every time she did lose control he was there to tease her even more.

Her sexual urges also were getting stronger. The scent of a certain Commander which had repulsed her for so many months was now becoming very intoxicating. The more she was near him the more her emotions and hormones were getting out of control.

Which in turn made her desire for him that much more. She had managed to stay away from him the last few days, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do so for much longer.

All this had come about a couple of months ago when Commander Tucker had intercepted a transmission to her from a Vulcan ship. The transmission had been encrypted. It was to inform her that she needed to return to Vulcan to get married.

She knew that tradition required her to go, but did she really want to return to Vulcan and marry a man she didn't know. It was a marriage that had been arranged a long ago when she was a young child.

She would have to give up a year of her life because she would have to stay with her new husband during that time. A year wasn't a long time for a Vulcan, after all she had a life expectancy of 170-200 years, but the problem was she was on a mission that was very important to her.

It was exciting to her to be here on the Enterprise. She was always a curious individual who sought out new things and ideas. She was the first Vulcan to serve on a ship with humans.

She would be able to help shape and define how humans would approach star travel and deal with new alien cultures and worlds for many years to come. To her there would be no greater challenge in her lifetime.

She had to get humans to understand why the Vulcans did things in the manner that they did. It wasn't to be deceitful, but to protect other cultures who weren't ready for their visits.

Not all cultures developed at the same rate in the universe and not all cultures welcomed unexpected visitors.

It was Commander Tucker who had helped her. At first she had been quite irritated that he had read her letter, but it had surprised her that he could be so understanding of her situation.

After all in the beginning all he did was challenge every decision and command she ever made. Though she had to give him credit for being very loyal to the Captain.

It galled her that he always accused her of only doing things that were in the best interest of the Vulcans and not for the crew of the Enterprise. She wondered why he couldn't believe that her first loyalties would alway be to the captain.

Slowly though he did come around. She believed that they made their biggest steps towards her acceptance when they were on an away mission. They had spent the day on an earthlike planet surveying the local vegetation.

She and a couple of crewmembers were going to spend the night to study some nocturnal animals. Commander Tucker had decided he was going to stay also and spend the night under the stars.

She hadn't been too please with the idea, but relented to the Captain's request. The Commander Tucker later confessed to her that he had wanted to stay there over night to watch out for her and make sure nothing happen to her.

Which was pretty ironic considering later he had threaten to kill her several times. It hadn't been his fault. That night a storm wind from the north brought in a pollen virus.

The pollen virus caused the crew to have hallucinations and later produce toxins in their systems as it broke down. It had affected her too. All she wanted to do was grab him and ravish him sexually. She had to stun him before she could inoculate him with the cure.

She had fallen asleep leaning against the wall of the cave. When she woke up the next morning she found his head in her lap while he slept. Normally she would have been very irritated to find him there.

She couldn't stand his scent and now it would be all over her clothes, but for some reason that morning she found his scent intoxicating. It left her quite confuse.

She thought that it must be an after effect of being exposed to the pollen virus. When the Commander finally woke up he apologized profusely for his actions of the night before.

It was three weeks later was when Commander Tucker had intercepted the transmission for her. He had apologized to her sincerely and offered to listen to her if she needed any assistance in her efforts to make a decision.

He was very supportive of her and non judgmental. He offered her different choices. She didn't have to be a slave to tradition. She was out here in space with people of a different culture.

A culture that allowed you to have choices. A culture that allowed you to be free to make any choice that benefited the individual over society.

He had asked her to examine her traditions and beliefs and measure them against her new freedoms that she had living among humans. Freedom of choice was very important in her new environment.

The Commander told her it was up to her to make that choice. This was a new concept to her. She had never made a decision for herself before. All her life she had been told what to do, when to do it, and how to do it.

This was a new experience to her and it felt strange to be able to experience it. But what had impressed her most was that the Commander had respected her privacy and had told no one else about the contents of her transmission and that he had wanted her to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Wedding

by red rooster dawn

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Spoilers : Trip talks T'Pol out of returning to Vulcan to get married. But changes come to T'Pol that she can't handle alone.

Scene three

Later that night after a lot of thinking T'Pol came up with a plan. It might be stretching the truth a little but according to ancient Vulcan laws if a woman wasn't in love with her husband, but was interested in another man, she could name that man her champion and have him fight her husband for her.

Her husband could either relinquished his rights to be her husband or he could fight her champion to the death for her. Using this logic she could declare a champion for herself. Commander Tucker would be her champion.

After all in a semi logical convoluted way he had vanquished her husband to be. He had taken his place in her life. And at the present time in her current emotional state caused by the Parn Far, she needed a mate sooner rather then later.

They had come to an understanding intellectually as best as their different cultures would allow them to. And physically as humans go he was prime, top of he line grade A beefcake. His scent didn't make her sick any more, in anything it intoxicated her with total lust and desire.

She began to drift back to their first away mission together. They had some how gotten themselves contaminated. Something he probably cause. They had to go through the decontamination protocol when they returned to the ship.

She remembered how sensual his hands moved along her back and hips as he rub the decontamination cream over her. It had felt so good. When he had rubbed her ears she just about died, but she didn't want for him to know how his touch affected her, that she could be so easily made to succumb to his touch.

She decided then to go ahead with her plans. She pulled out her computer pad and pulled up the ceremony. She then took out another computer pad and had the ceremony translated into English.

She then called and asked Commander Tucker to come to her quarters. When he got there she asked him to come in and she explained the situation to him.

"Commander, I need to ask you to do me a big favor." T'Pol began.

"Please call me Trip or Charles, sub Commander." replied Trip.

"Okay Charles, then please call me T'Pol." responded TPol.

"How may I help you T'Pol?" asked Trip.

"As you know three weeks ago you assisted me in making a very important but difficult decision." replied T'Pol.

"You decided you weren't going back to Vulcan to get married." responded Trip.

"Correct. But what I didn't know at the time was the significance of why I was suppose to be getting married." continued T'Pol.

"What might that have been T'Pol?" asked Trip curiously.

"In my culture I am reaching the age of maturity. I will be experiencing the Parn Far for the first time. At this time all females must be under the care and guidance of a husband.

Tradition mandates this and there is no exception. When I decided not to return to Vulcan to wed, this didn't release me from my obligation. I can't refuse to honor tradition.

My parents have informed me that even though I wasn't coming back to Vulcan, I still have to abide by tradition. But there is an alternative solution. I must find myself a champion.

A champion who could fulfill the requirements that normally would be required of a husband." replied T'Pol very softly. She hoped that Trip was understanding what she was saying.

"So what are you going to do T'Pol?" asked Trip.

"I need to have a champion to stand up for me, be my protector, guide me, and to be my mate." replied T'Pol in a very coy manner.

"And who did you have in mind for this?" asked Trip. Trip had a funny look on his face. He suspected that he would be her candidate as her champion. It was a honor he wasn't crazy about.

T'Pol wasn't a bad looking woman. She was intelligent. But she had the personality of a cold fish. She always seemed to do things to rub him the wrong way. He hadn't forgotten the time he visited the alien ship to fix their warp core.

Somehow he had become pregnant with an alien life form. She had ridden him pretty mercilessly about violating all the protocols dealing with first contact and how he couldn't control he animalistic tendencies for sexual encounters.

"Well .... there are only two logical choices available, but only one is truly realistic." replied T'Pol.

"Oh! And who might be those two choices?" asked Trip with less then an amused look on his face.

"There's Captain Archer, but he really isn't truly available. Captains of ships have the tendency to be married to their ships. They also have the tendency not to get involved with any other crew member on their ship. But most of all he despises Vulcans." replied T'Pol hesitantly.

"And who pray tell may I ask would be your other choice T'Pol?" asked Trip sarcastically.

"You Charles, are the only other logical choice." replied T'Pol. Her eyes had the look of desperation and need.

"But why me T'Pol?" whined Trip.

"Well according to ancient Vulcan traditions when a female decides she doesn't want to live with her chosen mate, her husband, she can choose a champion to replace him. The female's husband can either accept her decision or fight her champion to the death.

Now if you really had to fight a Vulcan male in a battle to the death Charles, you would die. But since the man I'm suppose to be marrying isn't here, you don't have to worry about that. You have already vanquished him." replied T'Pol.

"But why me T'Pol?" Trip whined again.

"Because in a way you are already my champion. It was you who told me I didn't have to go back to Vulcan and marry him. It was you who said I could stay here with you here on the Enterprise and continue to be a part of the crew.

Instead of fighting for me physically, you have fought the intellectual battle for me. I know you did that for me and not for yourself. You gave me so much more than you could ever imagine that night.

You gave me respect and freedom of choice. Isn't that part of being a champion? You have in all essence already taken over the responsibilities required of my champion." replied T'Pol logically as best as she could under the circumstances.

"I don't know T'Pol. I think I understand what you are saying, but what you are saying goes against interspecies mating protocols. I would have to get permission from Earth Command. And ..... " replied Trip before T'Pol interrupted him.

"Commander ..... Charles, as I have mention before I have entered the first stages of Parn Far. I'm slowly losing all control of my emotions. My sexual urges are almost to the point of being uncontrollable.

In less then a week's time I will be in full Parn Far. At which time I will need to mate or risk going mentally insane. I have no other options. I have no more time. I need an answer now Charles. Please!!!"

"Okay T'Pol, I'll do this for you. But in the future you have to be much nicer to me, show me more warmth and compassion, and feeling." agreed Trip.

"Thank you Charles. I'll do my best." replied a relieved T'Pol.

"So what do I have to do." asked a perplexed Trip.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Wedding

by red rooster dawn

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Spoilers : Trip talks T'Pol out of returning to Vulcan to get married. But changes come to T'Pol that she can't handle alone.

Scene four

T'Pol pulled out her computer pads. She went over the ceremony with Trip in great detail. She explained what would happen at each stage and what he had to do and say.

Before they started T'Pol suggested that they go to the mess hall and get something to eat. The ceremony was quite long, but the night time activities afterwards were going to be very physical.

Trip was shock to see what she was eating and how she was eating. She usually didn't touch her food with her hands or eat animal flesh. But tonight not only did she have animal flesh, but it was raw.

She picked up the raw flesh with her hands. She tore into the flesh with such passion all the while she kept her eyes locked onto him. She was very sensual in all her movements.

This was a side of T'Pol he had never seen before. The look in her eyes were of hunger, hunger for him and his manhood. He didn't know whether he should be afraid or be arouse.

After an half hour they returned to T'Pol's quarters. She had them change into traditional ceremonial garments. They commenced with the ceremony. It was nearly two hours long.

When the ceremony was over Trip was tired, but relieved. He looked over to T'Pol to see if she was exhausted as he was. She was anything but tired. She appeared to be in full arousal mode. He wasn't sure about what was going to happen next.

He had been raised that you only have an adult relationship with someone you love. He knew T'Pol was a very beautiful and intelligent woman, but he didn't love her. Hell he didn't know how he felt about her.

But what gave him the most concern was that T'Pol had never been with a man before. In her culture it was something you didn't do before you were married and then only when you experienced Parn Far for the very first time.

He tried to talk her down a little, but it was useless endeavor. With her being in such an heighten state of emotional arousal there wasn't any way she would be able to control herself anymore.

They undressed and put on the mating garments. Trip move slowly towards her. He didn't know what to expect. At first she moved slowly and very sensually, but before long she was all over him like a wild animal.

All her pent up emotions and sexual desires were being released. Trip didn't know what hit him, but it was the most unbelievable sexual experience he had ever had before. When they were finished they both laid there exhausted, unable to move.

They slept for a few hours. Neither wanting to move. Then suddenly it all started again. T'Pol was all over him. It was very hard for him, but he managed to keep up.

When it was finally over he asked her how long was this going to last. She told him it usually lasted for about a week then once or twice a month after that. Trip asked her when she would experience Parn Far again. She told him it happens every seven years.

They showered and dressed. They went to breakfast and on to their duties. Over the course of the next week T'Pol's behavior slowly returned to normal.

Trip was a little disappointed. He like it when T'Pol's emotions shown through. He liked seeing the fire and passion in her eyes. It gave her character and she seemed more human.

Captain Archer walked over to Trip and asked "What happen to T'Pol. She seems to be acting normal again, very cool and nonchalant."

The only thing Trip could replied in return was "I took care of her problem like a man, Sir."

**__**

The End


	5. Chapter 5

After the Wedding

by red rooster dawn

Disclaimer : All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Spoilers : Trip talks T'Pol out of returning to Vulcan to get married. But changes come to T'Pol that she can't handle alone.

Scene four

T'Pol pulled out her computer pads. She went over the ceremony with Trip in great detail. She explained what would happen at each stage and what he had to do and say.

Before they started T'Pol suggested that they go to the mess hall and get something to eat. The ceremony was quite long, but the night time activities afterwards were going to be very physical.

Trip was shock to see what she was eating and how she was eating. She usually didn't touch her food with her hands or eat animal flesh. But tonight not only did she have animal flesh, but it was raw.

She picked up the raw flesh with her hands. She tore into the flesh with such passion all the while she kept her eyes locked onto him. She was very sensual in all her movements.

This was a side of T'Pol he had never seen before. The look in her eyes were of hunger, hunger for him and his manhood. He didn't know whether he should be afraid or be arouse.

After an half hour they returned to T'Pol's quarters. She had them change into traditional ceremonial garments. They commenced with the ceremony. It was nearly two hours long.

When the ceremony was over Trip was tired, but relieved. He looked over to T'Pol to see if she was exhausted as he was. She was anything but tired. She appeared to be in full arousal mode. He wasn't sure about what was going to happen next.

He had been raised that you only have an adult relationship with someone you love. He knew T'Pol was a very beautiful and intelligent woman, but he didn't love her. Hell he didn't know how he felt about her.

But what gave him the most concern was that T'Pol had never been with a man before. In her culture it was something you didn't do before you were married and then only when you experienced Parn Far for the very first time.

He tried to talk her down a little, but it was useless endeavor. With her being in such an heighten state of emotional arousal there wasn't any way she would be able to control herself anymore.

They undressed and put on the mating garments. Trip move slowly towards her. He didn't know what to expect. At first she moved slowly and very sensually, but before long she was all over him like a wild animal.

All her pent up emotions and sexual desires were being released. Trip didn't know what hit him, but it was the most unbelievable sexual experience he had ever had before. When they were finished they both laid there exhausted, unable to move.

They slept for a few hours. Neither wanting to move. Then suddenly it all started again. T'Pol was all over him. It was very hard for him, but he managed to keep up.

When it was finally over he asked her how long was this going to last. She told him it usually lasted for about a week then once or twice a month after that. Trip asked her when she would experience Parn Far again. She told him it happens every seven years.

They showered and dressed. They went to breakfast and on to their duties. Over the course of the next week T'Pol's behavior slowly returned to normal.

Trip was a little disappointed. He like it when T'Pol's emotions shown through. He liked seeing the fire and passion in her eyes. It gave her character and she seemed more human.

Captain Archer walked over to Trip and asked "What happen to T'Pol. She seems to be acting normal again, very cool and nonchalant."

The only thing Trip could replied in return was "I took care of her problem like a man, Sir."

**__**

The End


End file.
